long story short, it's love
by Open At The Cl0se
Summary: neither have the best life, so they escape, not together but they happen to see each other alot, feelings change along with they people the come with. Watch a relationship grow in the eyes of both. Dramione, R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Alright lovely people here is another shot at a multi chaptered fic,this one how ever is ron bashing, draco loving cuteness**.** Enjoy!**

H∞H∞H∞H∞H∞H∞H∞H

She sat in the over priced leather seat in her lawyer's office waiting for her soon to be ex-husband to show up to finish what she had thought was a perfectly healthy relationship. They had only been married two year when she caught him and since they had both been heros of the war niether had thought much about prenuptials since they thought since they could beat the darkest wizard ever that they could atleast survive a marriage. So when Hermione Weasley caught her husband Ron, in bead with Lavender Brown, she was devastated, but she was quickly reminded by Ginny that she would get it all; the house, the cabin, and Hermione's presonal favourite the skil lodge. Not to mention the fortune she would aquire from Arse of a husband, every last galleon in his vault in gringotts would be trasnfered to a certain frizzy haired witch. All of these thoughts seemed to raise a small grin on her constantly frowning face.

R∞R∞R∞R∞R∞R∞R∞R

Ron walked in and the first thing he noticed was her extreme confidnce in her lawyers, this got him nervous for he too had known, since her started sleeping with Lavender infact, that if Hermione ever found out about their affair, he'd loos it all. Now he had been caught in the actand had to live with being shunned by the wizarding world and worst of all his family.

He remembered the day that his little sister Ginny, who is also Hermione's best friend, found out. That was a very bad day. Hermione was sitting on his sister's couch with Ginny's arms holding her up. When she saw him she gave him the biggest look of disgust and said only one thing to him

' Get don't bother coming back ever. I am completely done with you and so is harry he doesn't want to hear any complaints about how this is hermione's fault cause there is no way it could be her fault. And we will not be here when you realise what a mistake you have made. Leave Ron,I hope you have a good life.' And with that she slammed the door in his face and he could tell she meant every word. His mother's response was a lecture on how disappointed she was in him and how to respect a woman and the vows you make to her.

Oh and she disowned him as a weasley.

He had no where to go so he went to the only person he had left, his Lav-Lav. She welcomed him warmly and was by his side throught the entire divorce process and the public situation. The press had heard about the nasty split and had a hay day. 'Star crossed war heroes split due to ass hole cheater!' was definitly a headline he saw some where, the quibbler maybe.

H∞H∞H∞H∞H∞H∞H∞H

Neither one spoke to the other during the final settlement meeting.

'Ronald Bilius Weasley will be giving Miss Hermione Jane Granger the estate in Godric's Hollow, the cottage on the Black Sea and the ski lodge property in the Alps. 80% of his fortune will be transferred into Miss Granger's accounts along with a pension per child produced with Miss Lavender Brown of 200 galleons' At first the amount was much higher but the only thing Ron's lawyer's were good for was getting the amount down to 200 galleons which was even still too much for Hermione to ask but her lawyers insisted.

She signed the papersand watched Ron, the judge, multiple witnesses and lawyers do the same, she got up to leave but thought she should say one last thing to her now ex husband.

'Good bye Ron. I guess it's good i found out, so i don't have to spend my life, living an idiot like you played me for.'

She walked out of the ministry gracefully and full of pride as one of England's most eligible bachelorettes.

* * *

><p><strong>So originally this chapter was a bit longer but as I typed it up i thought here was a good place to stop, chapter 2 will be a lot longer <strong>

**, Lets see 3 reviews before the next chapter gets typed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

One her way home she stopped by gringotts to hand in the transfer slips for her new found fortune. As she walked down diagon alley she saw a rather large crowd of photographers around her and ron's old favourite coffee shop knowing he was probably there with that hag of a girl she caught him in bed with, Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes as she tuned the other way.

Not knowing exactly where she was going, Hermione found her self at the doors of her private chalet in the Italian Alps. She settled in realizing she had very few belongings with her and then decided she'd ask Ginny to bring them later. After such a stressful day Hermione had a fire crackling and a stew cooking, she was wearing her comfiest sweats and a warm blanket while cozying on the couch. Her thoughts traveled to her old school days at hogwarts and the constant battle against Voldemort. She relived all the emotions and hardships every night over and over again... for 4 years but there were also many good memories, laughs and triumphs with her two best friends.

If it weren't for the sounds of a crash at her window she would have never seen the big black owl that flew into her newly cleaned windows. She recognized the owl as Harry and Ginny's owl, willow. She hurried over to help the owl into her foyer, it held a letter sealed with the potter family crest, immediatly confirming her suspicions on who sent the letter. She opened it slowly not sure of what her friend would say.

_Hermione,_

_You and I both know I'll be coming to Italy to bring you your stuff so I figured I'd make a girls trip of it. I'm bringing out Luna, Cho, Pansy, Astoria and Daphne greengrass and fleur.. not my idea, Mum's making me bring her. But expect us in 2 days and i hope you have something (or some one) to keep you busy till then because I hear mountains are quite boring. Harry is good, but on a busy schedule at the moment so I'm a little lonely right now, that's the price I pay for marrying an auror._

_Anyways, Keep yourself happy, healthy and haling! _

_With love, ginny_

_PS, please come to brunch next week, Ron has been banned so no worries there, mum insists_

She set the letter down with a smile on her face and for the first time in weeks she was looking forward to seeing people, especially old school friends not power crazed lawyers. She then found some parchment and a quill and began to write Ginny back.

_Ginny,_

_I'm glad to hear you are still inviting yourself places but of course i will have you and the girls over. I'm not worried so much about fleur as I am Daphne and Astoria... I'm a little curious as to why you invited them? I'm not saying you should uninvite them at all I just never_ Sreally_ knew them and i was unaware that you knew them.  
>I'm afraid there are no some ones to keep my self busy with (as you know the first thing I would do here is go looking, Ha!) I dont think I need anyone quite yet, just worry about me and my healing heart.<br>I'm happy to hear you and harry are happy. I'm just saying be very grateful you have him._

_Love always Hermione_

_PS, of course I'll attend brunch next Sunday, I will be in the area anyways buying some groceries and you know I love your mother's cooking. And as far as Ron, he is dead to me now ( no offense) _

She tied the scroll securely on the owls leg and sent it off. after watching it fly out of sight she noticed a small lit cabin not far from her chalet.  
>"Must be new.." she said out loud to her self. She decided to put on a sweater and pair of boots and grabbed a bottle of champagne and left to meet her neighbor.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this chapter isnt much longer but it's a long awaited update right... ? :)<strong>_


End file.
